


Quiet

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is a BIT dom in this, Smut, dom-ish, getting caught, only a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: It’s not like Jon had planned it, but as soon as the thought had occurred to him, it just would not leave - and neither would his erection.Jon and Sansa go camping and get a bit carried away!Entry for Day 5 of Jonsa Smut Week





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harumscarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumscarum/gifts), [jonsasnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/gifts).



> My entry for Day 5 of Jonsa Smut Week

 

It’s not like Jon had _planned_  it, but as soon as the thought had occurred to him, it just would  _not_  leave - and neither would his erection.

The two bodies next to him continued to let out sleepy breaths - one was snoring lightly. He should just forget it - roll over, try to join them in the land of nod. But....the thought of doing  _that_... _right now_...with  _her_.... _and_  with the possibility of getting caught....yeah, he wasn’t getting any sleep anytime soon.

Jon cursed his friend Theon at first for neglecting to check that his one-man tent was still usable for this camping trip.

This little getaway had been planned for months. After watching one too many episodes of ‘Wild Giantsbane’ - a TV show that followed the famed wilderness man, Tormund Giantsbane as he navigated and survived the most unforgiving backdrops that nature could provide - Jon, Robb and Theon were inspired to ‘get back to nature’ themselves with this trip. Jon had been a little apprehensive at the girls, Sansa and Margaery coming along too, as he’d only been dating Robb’s little sister for 4 months and he suspected that his best friend still wasn’t 100% comfortable with the arrangement.

In fact, his suspicions were pretty much confirmed when Theon loudly proclaimed that  _‘Oh shit! There’s holes in my tent! We must have mice or something in our garage!’_  followed by an exchange of glances between Stark and Greyjoy.

 _“You can’t sleep in that, it’s forecast rain overnight”_ Robb had smirked. _“Snow’s got the bigger of our two tents - you don’t mind sharing with Greyjoy...do ya, mate?”_

And so here he was, sleeping on one side of his girlfriend as Theon slumbered on the other.

 _Thanks a bunch Stark,_  he groused internally as he let out a huff. But  _that thought_  hadn’t left him since it skipped into his head. It had taken root and pushed all other thoughts aside.

It’s not that Jon was some kind of perverted exhibitionist - even if he sometimes jerks off thinking of that time he’d fucked Sansa in a shower cubicle in their college co-ed bathroom. But the risk of getting caught doing something naughty did send a thrill through him.

Sansa was sharing a double sleeping bag with him and was sleeping soundly facing away from him and towards Theon. Jon raised up onto his elbows to peer over his girlfriend at their unwanted guest. Theon let out a loud snore and rolled from his back to facing the canvas of Jon’s tent.

Looking down at the splay of silky red hair covering Sansa’s pillow like spilt molten copper, Jon shifted to his side and leant down to nuzzle the back of her neck. Sansa wiggled and let out a sleepy sigh, making Jon grin as he scooted closer, moulding his body to hers.

He peppered her bare shoulder with soft kisses, pulling down the thin strap of her top so that he could continue without interruption. Changing direction, his lips travelled back towards her neck as he slipped his hand around her hip, following the sliver of bared skin above her cotton sleep shorts. Sansa squirmed a fraction as his fingertips brushed lazy circles into the soft skin below her navel. The movement causede her to rub against Jon’s erection. He bit his lip and ground himself slowly against her behind.

Jon could hear a slow pitter patter of raindrops hitting the canvas above them as he nuzzled at the base of Sansa’s neck making her shiver against him. If there were to be a time in which Jon may have paused to debate whether he should continue, then  _this_  would have been it - but instead Sansa stretched sleepily in his arms, arching her back and pushing her ass into his crotch - so really, he had no other choice.

His hand stole up the hem of her top, smoothed over the warm skin of her belly and ribs until he was cupping one of her breasts. Jon began to knead the soft flesh gently in his hand as he nosed at the hairline of the back of her neck. Sansa made a quiet whining noise in her sleep and rubbed her thighs together.

He could feel her nipple stiffen against his palm and decided to tease it further by circling the puckered skin with feather-light drags of the very tip of his middle finger. Round and round he went, stopping and changing directions. He licked his lips at the thought of suckling at her nipple - drawing it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it.

“Mmmm....what are you doing Mr Snow?” Sansa whispered, rolling her hips back into his.

“Shhh Miss Stark, I’m trying to concentrate. I have some very important business to attend to.”

“My apologies...please, do continue.”

Jon grinned into the back of Sansa’s neck and placed a quick kiss into her hair.

They continued on like that for a while - Jon palming, squeezing, rolling, teasing as Sansa found a rhythm for rubbing back against him.

Suddenly, Theon let out a loud snore, followed by a sleepy mumble and both Jon and Sansa froze. They held their breath, listening to nothing but the rainfall. After a while, Jon let out a long exhale and whispered behind Sansa’s ear. “Coast is clear.”

His hand left her breast to leisurely descend her body, twirling nonsensical patterns with his fingertips as he went. Sansa squirmed and let out a soft giggle. “Jon, what are you doing?”

“You expect me to be able to keep my hands off of you?” He whispered.

“Theon is _right there_.”

It was true - if Sansa only leant over and stretched out her arm, she could touch the slumbering third wheel to their party.

“He’s asleep” Jon commented, his fingers tracing just above her waistband. Sansa’s breath hitched when he slid his hand over the thin material of her shorts and cupped her in his warm hand. He loved how hot she felt down there and started stroking her through her shorts. It didn’t take long for the material to become damp. “What a naughty girl” he rasped right next to her ear, making Sansa whimper.

Jon chuckled as she started grinding herself against his hand, seeking more friction. “Horny little thing aren’t you?”

“And whose fault is that?” She whispered back.

Jon nipped at her earlobe. “Do you think you can be quiet, love?”

There was a pause - a pause that was filled with the sound of rain and Theon’s snoring before Sansa began to nod.

“Alright” Jon breathed, slipping one hand underneath her side, bringing it around her front to palm her breast and tweak her nipple. His other hand reached into her shorts to seek her out. “Mmmm... you’re wet for me, Sansa” he whispered, stroking her before pushing his fingers into her heat and rubbing his cock against her ass. Sansa shuddered when he pulled his fingers out to slip over her clit and then back into her again, only to repeat the motion, his fingers gliding over her sensitive bundle of nerves with her own silky wetness. 

“Jon” she sighed in pleasure.

“Shhhh love, don’t want to wake our guest do we?”

Pinching her nipple caused Sansa to gasp and turn her head into her pillow, muffling any further little noises of appreciation. Jon kept his hands busy for a while, with Sansa keeping up a rhythm of gyration against him but it soon became too much to bear. Sansa groaned when his hand left its delightful place between her legs, making Theon choke out a loud gurgling snore in reply. Jon’s hand paused on her hip.

Once Theon’s steady breathing resumed he brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick and suck at them noisily directly behind Sansa’s ear. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a smirk barely visible in the limited light from the dim camping lamp at their feet.

The air in the tent had turned frigid, but beneath their covers, with their bodies pressed to one another they were almost unbearably warm. Jon grazed his nose and lips to Sansa’s cheek as his hand disappeared into the sleeping bag once again. “Take these off” he whispered, tugging at the waistband of her shorts. There was rustling and a bit of giggling as Sansa did as instructed and Jon pushed his boxers as far as his thighs. Sansa tilted and turned her head back to him so that he could taste her lips. They kissed sloppily for a time as Jon reached down to curl his hand around the back of Sansa’s thigh and hold it up slightly, parting her legs.

They both groaned into each other’s mouths when Jon’s cock slid up and down her slickness, seemingly forgetting all about the other person sleeping beside them.

Sansa angled her hips and broke their kiss with a gasp when Jon grasped himself to enter her. She curled her arm under her pillow and pushed it up into her face to bite on to and muffle any escapee sounds.

“You naughty girl” Jon panted into her neck. “Fucking with someone else so close by. You dirty, dirty girl” he whispered, thrusting in and out of her and holding her leg aloft. Sansa whimpered into the pillow. “You like it, don’t you? The thrill that we might get caught.” Jon’s breath became ragged and hot directly behind Sansa’s ear as his hips picked up their pace, making a soft slapping sound from beneath the covers. “Do you want people to know that you’re my naughty girl, Sansa?” he growled.

“Jon” Sansa whined, her whole body now being jostled by his thrusts. Theon snorted sleepily but they both ignored him. The tent was now filled with their panting breaths and the rhythmic rustle of their sleeping bag. “Unnh...  _fuck_ ” Sansa muttered, a little louder than before, prompting Jon’s hand to leave her thigh and cover her mouth. Sansa moaned into his palm as he upped the intensity of his thrusts.

“Quiet, dirty girl.”

Jon could feel the tightness forming that normally signalled his impending release. “Play with yourself, Sansa” he huffed, burying his face in her hair at the back of her head and keeping his hand over her mouth. He felt her fingers graze his cock a few times where they joined as he pushed in and pulled out.

Sansa’s moans and gasps were muffled by his hand, but his grip slipped a little as he thrust into her, allowing Sansa to take his index finger into her warm wet mouth. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue. Jon could feel the vibrations of her next moan around his finger and it was all too much.

“ _Fuck...Unnn-ah!_ ” he grunted into Sansa’s hair as bright white blossomed behind his tightly closed eyelids. He felt himself pulse his release inside her with a groan. Sansa mewled around his finger, her hand quickening its motion between her legs as Jon’s heart still raced in his chest.

As he caught his breath, Jon’s hips slowed but did not stop. He slipped in and out but stayed inside of her, a rumble of satisfaction emanating from his throat as he lazily nuzzled Sansa’s neck. “My perfect dirty girl” he whispered sleepily with his eyes still closed.

Suddenly, Sansa groaned into his hand and he felt her tighten and release repeatedly around him - if it hadn’t have been so soon, it may have been enough to get him a hard again.

He placed a few little kisses on her shoulder and neck, his finger slipping from her mouth and his cock slipping form her cunt as he held her close.

Jon listened to Sansa catching her breath and realised that the rain had stopped, he could feel her rapid heartbeat where his hand now rested on her chest. Once her breathing evened out, everything seemed eerily quiet.

“You filthy fucking animals” Theon muttered into the dark.


End file.
